Progression
by WaffleBook
Summary: These are the progressions of their relationships. Hans/Skipper, slash. Request if you want !
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Drabbles on the progression of Hans and Skipper's relationship. Yeah, help me.._

_Disclaimer: If I owned PoM then why am I here? If I did Skans, KoCo and AmP will be canon. So, no, me no own._

**Dare**

"HANS? What are you doing here?" Skipper screamed. The older didn't say a thing but walked towards him. Skipper felt his face heat up as Hans grabbed his face. He felt rough lips on his for a few minutes before the presence left.

~At Hoboken~

Hans looked at Rhonda, cheeks flushed. "Happy now?" He asked. Said girl nodded. Clemson asked "Did you like it?" Hans palm collided with his cheek.

**Questions**

Skipper touched his lips. Hans kissed him. A BOY kissed him. Skipper let out a scream.

**Like?**

Skipper didn't know what these feelings meant. He had a girlfriend! Marlene… He realised something. He didn't feel these feelings with Marlene.. Could that feeling be true?

No. It was fake… Wasn't it?

**Flowers**

"Where did these flowers come from?" Skipper looked at the colourful flowers. Skipper looked at Marlene and smiled. "Thanks, dear.." he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Marlene looked confused before saying, "You're welcome." She smiled and kissed back.

Hans stared at the sight and his face fell. He'll never fall for him.

**Matchmaker**

Teng looked at Hans who was sitting on the roof. She shook her head before smiling. "Matchmaking time…" she whispered.

**Cheat**

Marlene. With Julien. Skipper couldn't wrap his mind around that fact. "Hey, what's wrong?" Hans sat down next to Skipper. "I-I don't want t-to talk about it.." Skipper stuttered. Hans wrapped an arm around him. "You can tell me." Skipper looked up at him, some tears slipped down his cheeks. "Marlene," he started, "she cheated on me."

**Kill**

"How dare she! That-that GAH!" Teng paced as Hans sat in front of him. "Don't kill her. It'll make Skipper feel worse." Hans told her. "Fine, I won't kill her," Teng replied. Hans nodded, stood up to walk to his room. Teng then uncrossed her fingers and smirked. She can finally use that new gun Michael gave her.

**Confess**

"You like Hans, don't you, Skipper?" Annie asked. Biting her lip and looked up at him. Skipper blushed. Teng stared at them. "Oh, I get it. REFERENCE!"

Michael clapped and Eva just snorted.

_A/N: Blegh. I bashed Marlene. I'm sorry, Skilene lovers. I am an ex-Skilener. I'm sorry. DX I feel sick right now. XD_

_Teng: Annie and Michael and Eva are belongs to 8annie81._

…_. I saw what you did thar…_

_Review. If you want~_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I no own~ Also, I have this urge to make an AU where everyone is in a Mafia sort of gang and Annie is a robot by a government and- I'll shut up..

Dress

"Remind me again why am I in a DRESS?" Skipper screamed, shaking Annie. "Because Hans is in one, too." Annie smirked as she heard a shout, "TEEEEEEEEENG!"

Kiss

His lips were a few inches away from his. He got closer and closer and finally-

"SKIPPER!" They both pulled apart.

Reveal

"HANS! What are you doing here?" Skipper pointed at him. Rico, Kowalski, Marlene and Private ran into the living room. "How'd he get in?" Marlene gasped. Hans took a step forward as Skipper stepped back. The taller had him cornered. "H-hans, n-not here." Skipper whispered, his face flushing. "Hans stayed silent, before, "I don't care." He pulled Skipper towards him and pressed his lips onto the other.

Rejected

Skipper walked through the halls, hearing whispers of him. "Fag", "Freak" and "Sinner". Skipper pulled his hood over his head.

Marry

"Hey, Hans," Private poked said male's shoulder, "When are you going to propose to Skipper?" Hans' face flushed.

Red

Skipper held up the red dress and threw a glare at Hans.

A/N: Well, that was short… No worries, though! The other chapters'll be longer… Hopefully…


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: MAFIA~! Yesh. I will do the request! *dramatic pose*_

**Run(Mafia AU)**

Skipper's breaths were short and desperate as he ran. The male stalking him quickened his pace. "Shit!" he cursed, stopping in front of the dead end. The older male dropped down and pointed the gun at him. He saw him mouth, "Bye bye," before…

BANG!

And red was all he saw.

**Carry**

Skipper felt his eyelids grow heavy as he placed his head on the table. Whispers filled his mind and he felt a hand under his knees and across his shoulder. He smiled.

**Prince(ss)**

Hans dropped the tiara on Skipper's head. "Thare," he said, "Now you really are my princess!" Skipper kicked him between the legs.

**Love(Mafia)**

"You failed? HOW COULD YOU HAVE FAILED?" Hans' father's voice rang in his ears. Said male just looked out the window to look inside the hospital room where his secret crush was. He sighed. "Because, I missed…" Hans's father just growled.

**Name**

"'Kay! What's your name, Little Soldiers?" Manfredi stood in front of he youngers. "Johnson~!" "I know your name, Johnny," "Hans," "…" Manfredi looked at the youngest. "Come on, little soldier, what's yer na- Oh…" The youngest nodded. "How about I give you one… Skipper!" He smiled. Skipper's eyes brightened, he finally had a name!

**Dead(Witch AU)**

"We can't die, we're already dead.." Skipper's soft voice tore through Marlene's train of thought. The wizard stared at him. "I loved him... That was my sin..." He looked down, top hat covering his eyes. Marlene heard the sobs racking his body and wrapped an arm around him. That was the only comfort she could give to the witch.

**Take**

Skipper sat up. Breath hitching and eyes wide. Waking up in cold sweat wasn't pleasant at all. Skipper felt two arms around his waist and found Hans sleeping against him. Skipper placed a hand on the elder's forehead. Skipper snuggled back against him and sighed. He never wanted that nightmare ever again.

**Out**

"You do know, that because of this, you are expelled…" Skipper sniffed. He didn't care as long as Hans was his.

***Goodbye**

Hans pressed his lips against Skipper's. He didn't move or blink. "I-I have to go for a while, okay, Skippy? I'll come back soon." Hans felt his tears flow down his cheeks. Skipper's blank eyes just stared back at him. "I love you.." he whispered. Hans stood up but Skipper's hand grabbed Hans' sleeve. The younger mouthed 'No' but Hans freed his hand and kneelt before him. The elder ruffled his hair then walked away.

He never returned.

**Gun(Mafia AU)**

Teng tossed the gun at Hans, who grabbed it due to reflex. "Give THAT to your girlfriend, bro." she smirked around her cigarette at Hans' blush.

**Light(Mafia AU)**

Teng lit the end of the cigarette as she looked around. "You know that IS bad for you," Skipper said as he eyed the younger. "Shuddup, you sound like Marlene," she hissed. Skipper rolled his eyes, ignoring the fact that she acted so much like Johnson.

_A/N: *: I have an idea where Hans has to take care of Skipper who has a mysterious disease. It's cure? A new host. Hans gets infected and has to leave for war. Skipper recovers and goes off to save him. Blah blah blah._

_Teng smokes. She does. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hate**

His lips pressed against his. Skipper broke away first, gulping down breathes, "I hate you," he breathed, before Hans tackled him in another kiss.

**Warm**

Skipper's legs hung over the couch as he fanned himself. He was only in his boxers and even those were threatening to be pulled off. "Kowalski, air-conditioner!" he yelled. "ON IT!" was the response. Hans walked by him and he stopped in front of him. Hans smirked. "What is it you pedo?" Skipper asked all in one breath. He didn't get an answer as Hans grabbed him and draped him over his shoulder.

**Growl**

Skipper growled as he tried his best to pull himself free from the chains that bound him to the wall. What was worse was that Skipper was only clad in his boxers. He couldn't growl as audibly since the gag tied around his prevented it. The male in front of him smirked.

**Angel**

Hans stared long and hard at Skipper. To him, Skipper was his angel.

**Spy**

"Where you spying on me and Skipper?" Hans raised an eyebrow at his sister. "No, NO! Now why would I try to spy on two men kissing and doing stuff inappropriate to kids?" Annie stared at her. "She's telling the truth." As Hans walked away, Annie asked, "What did they do?"

**Kid**

Hans looked around the apartment. Blood was splattered everywhere. He sighed as the police officer next to him took photos of the crime scene. Skipper felt his stomach lurch at the smell, until a whimper broke him from his trance. "Over here!" Private called. The two ran towards him only to see him cradling an 8-year-old boy. "He must be their kid…" Skipper trailed off as he kneeled before him. He stroked his hair. "It's okay, buddy… It's okay…" Private whispered, knowing they were all lies.

**Cute**

"Aw! He's so cute~!" Private cooed as Kowalski and Rico stood behind him. The newborn just stared at him from his father's arms. "Hey, you're scaring him." Skipper laughed, as he stroked his child's white hair. Hans walked up to him. "Ha, there's dada!" Skipper laughed. "Da... Da?" Kowalski couldn't help but feel jealous.

A/N: SHORT CHAPPY IS SHORT. XD Btw the boys in **Kid **and **Cute **are two different people.


End file.
